Padahal
by tare-hare
Summary: 'Padahal dia itu hanya Shikamaru Nara!..." -Temari POV- 'Padahal dia itu hanya Temari!..." -Shikamaru POV-
1. Chapter 1-Temari POV

**PADAHAL**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

-Temari POV-

 _'Padahal dia itu wajahnya biasa saja, tidak tampan seperti sasuke atau neji'_

 _'Padahal dia itu cuma seorang pria yang tidak kekar atau besar, malahan nyaris dibilang sangat kurus untuk ukuran dia.'_

 _'Padahal dia itu tidak terlalu tinggi di bandingkan naruto atau sasuke atau shino'_

 _'Padahal dia hanya berasal dari Clan Nara yang bisa di bilang tidak begitu tinggi ketimbang Clan Hyuga'_

 _'Padahal dia hanya seorang pria yang suka mengikat rambutnya dan menyerupai kepala nanas'_

 _'Padahal... Ah sudahlah, begitu banyak "hal biasa" dari diri Shikamaru Nara. Tapi entah kenapa pria itu mampu membuat aku merasakan sesuatu istimewa darinya'_

Temari yang mencuri pandang terhadap Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berada di satu ruangan untuk mengerjakan file-file untuk keperluan Union Shinobi.

 _'Dan paling fatal 'padahal' dia itu lebih muda dariku 3 tahun... Hhhh'_

Temari menghela nafas panjang ketika memikirkan perbedaan usia mereka.

Shikamaru Nara- seorang pria yang berhasil mengalahkan Temari ketika ujian chunnin, tapi dia menyerah secara tiba-tiba. Bagi dia itu adalah hinaan terberat karena di kalahkan seorang pemuda yg usianya 3 tahun dibawahnya. Ternyata pemuda itu adalah pemuda jenius tapi PEMALAS dari Clan Nara. Sebuah clan yang penting dalam dunia per-shinobian.

 _'Dimulai dari pertemuan itulah aku dan Shikamaru bisa sampai seperti sekarang ini.'_

 _'Padahal dia itu "cengeng" !'_

Lagi-lagi pikirnya.

 _'Berkali-kali akulah yang menyelamatkan hidupnya semenjak pertarungan melawan Tayuya walaupun dia itu jenius. Pffff..'_

 _'Namun entah sejak kapan pemuda cengeng itu menjadi seorang pria yang tegar dan kokoh. Sejak dia kehilangan sensei yang paling dia kagumi sampai kehilangan ayahnya yang dia hormati.'_

 _'Si cengeng menjadi pemuda yang berwibawa.'_

Sekilas muncul semburat rona wajah Temari.

 _'Duh Temari! Apa sih yang kamu pikirkan?!'_

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk membuat dia sadar dari lamunannya kemudian kembali kerja dengan file-file yang masih menumpuk itu.

"..."

"J-jangan menatapku, Shikamaru!"

Muka Temari masih merona merah karena lamunannya dan sekarang dia merasa Shikamaru menatapnya dengan serius kearahnya.

"Sudah selesai memikirkan diriku?" jawabnya dengan nada iseng.

"..?! A-aap- "

"Sok pede sekali kamu hah, si cengeng satu ini?!" Temari melihat kearah Shikamaru dan sekilas melihat senyum nakal Shikamaru,kemudian langsung menunduk malu. Mukanya semakin merah karena tebakan Shikamaru itu benar.

Temari menggepalkan tangannya,secara erat untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Tem..."

Tiba-tiba suara berat Shikamaru membuat jantungnya makin berdebar kencang dan Temari hanya bisa diam.

"Tem...kemarilah-" suara itu makin membuat detak jantung Temari berdebar tak karuan.

"...Cih!"

Temari makin membuang arah dan menutup mata saking kesal serta malu.

Perlahan Temari mengendurkan kepalan tangannya. Dia memundurkan kursinya secara ragu, kemudian dia berdiri diam. Kaki kanannya perlahan maju ke arah Shikamaru, namun sesaat kemudian dia mundur lagi.

"Tem-..." Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menyuruh Temari untuk datang kearahnya.

"Arghh! Cih!" sambil mendesis Temari melangkah ke arah Shikamaru seperti orang marah.

 _'Padahal dia itu hanya Shikamaru!'_

 _'Padahal dia itu hanya seorang pria cengeng!'_

 _'Padahal dia itu hanya pemuda biasa!'_

 _'Padahal dia itu...'_

Tepat di depan Shikamaru, Temari menatapnya sambil tangan berkacak pinggang dan muka kesal yang memerah seperti apel.

 _'Tapi...dia itu Shikamaru Nara, pemuda jenius yang telah merebut hati ku ini! Sial!'_

Ditariknya tangan Temari sehingga membuat Temari jatuh ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang duduk itu. Secara perlahan dia memposisikan Temari duduk diatas pahanya sehingga muka mereka bisa saling berhadapan.

"Sudah puas menatap wajahku?" katanya sambil menggoda Temari yang tidak mau melihat ke arah matanya.

"K-kamu bicara apa sih?! A-aku hanya melihat ke arah tembok kok!" jawabnya asal

 _'Ya ampun! Kebodohan apa yang kamu ucapkan Temari!'_

Dirinya mengutuk jawaban spontannya ke shikamaru.

"Hmmmm...gitu...dasar wanita merepotkan!"

Tangan Shikamaru menarik pinggang Temari agar makin dekat dengan dirinya.

"Kamu yakin...?" tatapnya ke arah Temari dengan senyum nakalnya.

"...O-oi nanti kalau ada orang lain masuk ke ruangan ini b-ba-bagaimana?" jawab Temari sambil terbata-bata dan perlahan meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shikamaru.

"Tenang, mereka tidak akan masuk kok"

"Hah?!"

"Karena aku memberi tanda di pintu untuk tidak di ganggu" jawabnya dengan pede dan singkat.

"Jadi..." lanjutnya

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang aku tadi sampai wajahmu memerah begitu?!"

'Grrr... Kenapa sih, dia selalu bisa membaca pikiran ku?!'

Wajah Temari kembali memerah sehingga membuat Shikamaru agak kaget dan ikut sedikit memerah juga.

"Pa-"

" 'Padahal'... Kamu itu hanya Shikamaru!.." serunya sambil menarik kerah seragam jounin-nya secara tiba-tiba dan menciumnya. Shikamaru pun terkaget dengan tindakan dari sang pacarnya itu, kemudian membalas ciumannya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya..iya dan kamu itu hanya Temari, sang ninja wanita galak dan sadis dari Negeri Suna dan kini menjadi pacarku." katanya perlahan dan tersenyum ke arah Temari yang memerah.

-fin-

a/n: auh gomen- ini dibuat pas lagi mau bobo dan tiba-tiba kesambet ide ini /plak TTuTT jadi rada ngaco ahahaha dan keburu ketiduran sebelum selesai ngetik makanya endingnya rada maksa orz (karena keburu lupa..oke itu bener2 kacau =_=;) saran dan kritik di terima XD

Update: hahaha akhirnya di edit dalam penulisannya biar nyaman XD... makasih atas review nya beethoja & /sungkem. ^q^


	2. Chapter 2-Shikamaru POV

**PADAHAL**

Diclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

-Shikamaru POV-

Di ruangan Hokage.

"Shikamaru, seperti biasa nanti kamu yang akan menjadi pemandu untuk Temari-san. Nampaknya dalam beberapa jam lagi dia akan sampai" kata Hokage keenam, Kakashi Hatake.

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" jawab Shikamaru dengan datar sambil menyerahkan laporan dari misi terakhirnya.

Sekilas sebelum keluar pintu ruangan Hokage, dia merasa Kakashi sepertinya tersenyum nakal untuk menyindir Shikamaru yang bersikap tenang akan kedatangan Temari dibalik penutup mulutnya itu.

Nampaknya Kakashi menyadari kalau kalau hubungan Shikamaru dengan Putri Suna itu semakin akrab semenjak mereka kencan terakhir kali.

 _'Aaahh! Nampaknya Kakashi-san memikirkan hal yang aneh aneh terhadap aku dan Temari...'_

 _'Padahal diantara kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa'_

 _'Padahal kami hanya rekan kerja, partner dalam Aliansi Shinobi'_

 _'Padahal...'_

 _'Ah.. Sudahlah Shikamaru! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!_ _Pokoknya a_ _ku dan Temari hanya teman biasa'_

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya agak kencang. Lalu dia berjalan menuju gerbang perbatasan untuk menjemput sang ambasador yang juga Putri Suna itu.

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang, Shikamaru melihat Temari yang sudah tiba di Konoha.

"Lamban sekali sih kamu!" protesnya langsung.

 _'hahaha... Tipikal Temari sekali, datang-datang pasti langsung mengomel'_

"Oi! Kamu dengar tidak?! Sebagai pemandu-ku mestinya kamu harus lebih dulu tiba daripada aku! Sudah berapa tahun sih kamu jadi pemandu, tapi selalu saja telat!"

 _'Astaga..baru saja sampai tapi sudah bawel begini..'_

"Aahh...merepotkan sekali sih kamu ini! Aku tadi baru selesai melapor misi-ku ke Kaka- ah Hokage!"

"Jadi wajar saja aku telat beberapa menit, dasar perempuan merepotkan!" Tangan Shikamaru dimasukan ke dalam kantong celananya dan berbalik arah menuju kota Konoha.

"Ayo cepat jalan, nanti kutinggal loh" dengan nada dan muka malas dia menyuruh Temari pergi dengannya untuk mencari penginapan.

"Cih! " jawab Temari sambil mendesis dan mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang.

 _'Hhhh... kenapa perempuan kok merepotkan begini sih?!'_

 _'Tak hanya Ino, Sakura bahkan Ibu-ku sendiri juga..huh!' pikirnya dalam hati sambil bermuka cemberut._

 _'Apalagi perempuan yang satu ini...'_

Shikamaru yang sedikit menengok ke arah belakang dan bertemu pandang dengan Temari.

"Apa lihat-lihat ?!" desisnya.

"..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok hanya memastikan kamu itu tertinggal apa tidak, siapa tau kamu kelelahan setelah berjalan ke Konoha selama 3 hari" sindir Shikamaru dengan muka cemberutnya itu.

"HAH?! Kamu bicara dengan siapa, hah? Aku, Temari sang ninja dari Suna tidak akan mudah kelelahan kalau hanya berjalan dari Suna ke Konoha!"

Temari yang mengomel itu mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa sejajar posisinya dengan Shikamaru

"Beda dengan seseorang yang kerjanya hanya tidur dan memandang langit saja! " sindirnya secara sinis.

"... Hhhh- "

 _'Aku selalu gagal paham dengan perempuan satu ini. Kenapa hanya dia yang paling susah dihadapi dari antara semua perempuan yang aku kenal'_

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru mencuri pandangan ke arah Temari.

 _'Padahal dia itu galak! Bahkan lebih galak dari ibuku'_

 _'Padahal dia itu perempuan, harusnya bisa lebih lembut dan lebih manis'_

 _'Padahal dia itu ...'_

 _'Tu-tunggu Shikamaru! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan perempuan satu ini terus sih?'_

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya dan terdiam. Dia terdiam cukup lama, sehingga agak tertinggal jauh oleh Temari.

"Oi, cengeng! Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti hah?!"

"Tadi kamu kan yang minta untuk buru-buru! Ayo cepat jalan!" teriaknya.

"..."

Hening. Shikamaru tidak merespon sama sekali. Batinnya mulai merasa resah.

 _'Padahal aku ini punya impian masa depan dimana aku akan menikah dengan perempuan biasa-biasa saja, tak cantik maupun tak jelek. Punya 2 anak, anak pertama adalah perempuan dan kedua itu laki-laki. Pensiun sebagai shinobi ketika anak-anaknya sudah menjadi shinobi yang sukses. Meninggal duluan daripada istriku.'_

 _'Padahal dia selalu menganggapku ini pria cengeng!'_

 _'Padahal dia itu tipe yang sama sekali bukan tipeku! Apalagi dengan 4 ikatan rambutnya itu!'_

 _'Padahal dia bisa saja tampil cantik apabila rambutnya digerai'_

 _'Tapi kenapa sih, belakangan ini aku selalu memikirkan dia?'_

"Oi! Shikamaru! Kamu ini kenapa sih? Sakit? Demam?"

Suara teriakan Temari membuat Shikamaru agak terkejut karena tanpa dia sadari Temari sudah berada di depannya.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru memandang Temari secara seksama dan serius sehingga membuat Temari agak merasa tak nyaman.

"A-apa sih? Kalau mau bicara langsung saja-"

"Tem-..."

Shikamaru memotong perkataan Temari dan keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Tak lama menghela nafas sambil menunduk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _'Pffff-... padahal dia itu Temari...'_

 _'Temari sang Putri Suna, ninja wanita yang galak dan kasar, berhati dingin, kerjanya selalu mengomel. Entah apa hanya kepadaku saja atau orang lain juga.'_

"Padahal kamu itu hanya Temari..." katanya sambil tersenyum pasrah ke arah Temari.

"Hah? Lalu?!" Temari mulai tak sabaran dan ingin segera memukul kepala Shikamaru yang dirasanya mulai tidak beres.

"Aku suka kamu, Tem." Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya.

Shikamaru tersenyum lebar ketika melihat mulut Temari terbuka lebar dan ada semburat rona merah di wajahnya karena kaget atas pengakuan cinta dari Shikamaru yang mendadak itu. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru merasa Temari sangat manis dan melangkah ke arah Temari.

"...Tu- tunggu!" Dengan suara terbata-bata, Temari berjalan mundur ketika Shikamaru maju ke arah Temari.

"T-tu-tunggu Shikamaru! Jangan bercanda denganku!?"

Rona wajah Temari semakin memerah dan benar-benar ingin memukul kepala Shikamaru.

"Aku juga ingin menganggapnya bercanda, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku sendiri" jawabnya sambil menatap serius. Terlihat rona merah di wajah Shikamaru.

"Tapi sejak kamu menolong aku di Negeri Kesunyian, aku jadi selalu memikirkan dirimu. Berkali-kali aku selalu menyangkal akan hal itu tapi tetap saja tidak bisa." Shikamaru menunduk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Karena itu..."

"Aku merasa harus mengakui kalau aku memang 'suka' denganmu Temari" Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai malu-malu ke arah Temari.

Mendengar pengakuan cinta dari kepala nanas itu membuat jantung Temari makin berdetak kencang tak karuan lagi. Dia menutup mukanya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya. Shikamaru berjalan ke arah Temari dan berhenti tepat di depan ninja Suna itu.

"Tem-..."

"Aku serius. Perasaanku terhadapmu ini bukan main-ma-..."

*bugh*

*bugh*

Salah satu tangan Temari memukul pelan dada Shikamaru, terlalu pelan untuk seseorang yang kuat macam Temari bahkan lebih lemah lagi. Shikamaru tersenyum melihat kelakuan Temari yang memukul dadanya itu menunduk karena malu. Sambil menyengir Shikamaru memeluk erat tubuh Temari.

"...-diot..." Samar-samar terdengar suara Temari.

"...Dasar idiot!"

"Iya-iya...pffff" jawab Shikamaru sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Temari dan tersenyum bahagia ketika Temari membalas pelukannya.

"Padahal kamu itu cengeng!" Temari makin memperat pelukannya ke Shikamaru.

"Oi- oi!"

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong pelan agar bisa melihat wajah Temari. Terlihat wajah yang sangat merah dan hampir menahan tangis, benar-benar ciri khas Temari yang selalu sok kuat itu. Melihat tampang seperti itu, semakin membuat Shikamaru tersenyum lebar.

"Harusnya kamu membalas perasaanku ini, Tem-"

"Kenapa? Malu untuk mengakuinya?" tantangnya.

"A-ap... ihhhhh dasar idiot! Padahal kamu juga sadar kan?" jawab Temari sambil membuang arah ke sampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa tahu kalau kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu juga suka aku?"

Temari tidak bisa berkutik.

"...cih!"

"...A-aku..."

"...Aku...ju-ga...s-su-...suka kamu..." katanya pelan dan bermuka cemberut.

"Aku tak dengar apa-apa, Tem-" goda Shikamaru. Dia sangat menikmati hal ini.

"ARGH! AKU JUGA SUKA KAMU, NARA SHIKAMARU SI CENGENG BERKEPALA NANAS DAN IDIOT INI. PUAS?!" Akhirnya Temari berteriak keras ke arahnya.

 _'Dasar perempuan keras kepala...pffff'_

Shikamaru tersenyum dan memeluk Temari lagi.

"Akan kubalas hal ini, Nara!" ancam Temari.

"Iya-iya akan ku tunggu"

"Nah, sekarang lepaskan aku karena banyak orang melihat kita, bodoh!"

"Biarkan saja, untuk sementara aku ingin begini sebentar"

"...Ughhh...dasar Shikamaru bodoh" jawabnya sambil tersipu malu.

"Tem, terima kasih... Aku sangat bahagia" jawab Shikamaru sambil menundukkan kepalanya di leher Temari dan memperat pelukannya.

-fin-

A/N: AKhirnya kelar juga...ini kelar pas kelar ngerjain yg Temari POV, ngerjain ngebut takut inspirasinya hilang OTL...maklum masih nubie banget soal nulis fic, biasanya cm ngegambar doank orz... btw ini settingannya setelah kejadian dari novel shikamaru hidden. Jadi maaf kalo rada spoiler... ;A;)/ R&R ya klo berkenan. Trims


End file.
